U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,256 to J. E. Borah disclosed an article retainer to provide a holding and gripping device for articles such as drinking glasses, mixing bowls, flower pots, and the like, having a suction cup (30) made of rubber or rubber-like material formed on a bottom of a gripping device (10) to be sucked by vacuum on a supporting surface (31). If the supporting surface (31) is not a flat smooth surface, the vacuum suction cup (30) will not be well sucked on the surface, still causing unstable holding of the article thereon.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional article retainer and invented the present container detachably mounted on a wall.